It's a Crush or Something More
by Katherine Pierce Fan
Summary: Ok i didnt know why i wrote the headline lol...anyway Caroline broke up with Tyler cause of his infidelity with Hayley now she's thinking about Klaus and maybe they can be something There might be a sequel i have the writer's block so i dont know when i hope you like it


I don't own any TVD characters…this is a short Klaroline story

…..

Caroline had broken up with Tyler upon discovering his infidelity with Hayley so she needed a change…Klaus was waiting for the perfect moment to seduce her but she keeps refusing him now that she's single she kept thinking about Klaus she knew it was wrong I mean he tried to kill her friends and it's wrong to date him cause Elena is her friend…

One day she passed by the grill and saw a flyer saying Open Mike Night. She smiled she could use this to probably channel her anger in a more calm way and she always loved singing as she turned she bumped into Klaus…

"Hello Love" Klaus smirked

"Hello Klaus, goodbye Klaus" Caroline said trying not blush …for some reason she blushes when she's around him…

Klaus grabbed her arm making her spin and they stood close to each other

"Now what's the rush at least let me buy you a drink" Klaus said "I mean you must be upset after what Tyler did to you"

"No" Caroline refused "Yes I am upset but it doesn't mean seducing me Klaus cause whatever game your doing is not working on me"

Caroline stormed leaving Klaus confused…he wasn't playing a game at all he is actually in love with her since the ball his mother threw in his house he fell in love with her

Caroline went back home running up the stairs to her room…Liz was confused by her daughter's strange behavior she went up to her room…

"What's the rush?" Liz asked from the doorway

"The Grill is having an Open Mike Night tonight and I signed up so I am searching for a good song" Caroline said.

"Sweetie I know your upset over Tyler but this doesn't mean pretending to be happy and all" Liz said

"Mum I am perfectly fine…He chose his kind and for that I will go on my way and who knows maybe I'll meet a vampire who will love me and not backstab me with another vampire" Caroline said bluntly then found a song called "Don't get me started" she smiled.

She wrote that song when she was 15…and thought this could be the perfect song.

"Mum I love you but I have to go" Caroline said.

"But you haven't eaten" Liz said

"I'll go to Elena's and eat there ok don't worry" Caroline hugged her mother.

She grabbed her guitar and used vampire speed…leaving the house she went to Elena's house.

She and Bonnie were there like when they were kids they always had their girl time…

"So Caroline you signed up for the Open Mike Night" Bonnie asked

"Yup and I have the perfect song to sing" Caroline smiled "I wrote it when I was 15 but I never sang it in public"

She grabbed the guitar giving her best friends a show before she was about to sing

Don't get me started  
It's harder to turn it off than to turn it on  
Don't get me started  
It's easier to fall apart than keep holding on  
Don't get discouraged  
'Cause you can't make out the writing on my wall  
Don't get me started

You're not ready for this, you're not ready for me  
You're not ready for anything  
You're not ready to try, you're not ready to be  
Extraordinary  
You don't know what it is, you don't know what you're  
In for 'til you're in too deep to stop

Don't get me started  
It's easier to take it off than to put it on  
Don't get me started  
You don't know what you've got 'til it's nearly gone  
I get the feeling  
That I'm the first one whoever beat you to the door  
Don't get me started

You're not ready for this, you're not ready for me  
You're not ready for anything  
You're not ready to try, you're not ready to be  
Extraordinary  
You don't know what it is, you don't know what you're  
In for 'til you're in too deep to stop

Tell me what you're running from  
Who you are or what's to come  
"cause it's not me  
Could I be the only one  
Who knows exactly what I want?

I'm ready for this, I'm ready for me  
I'm ready for anything  
I'm ready to try, I'm ready to be  
Extraordinary  
I don't know what it is  
I don't know what I'm in for 'til I'm in too deep to stop  
Don't get me started

Elena and Bonnie stared at each other with a smile then clapped

"Wow this is amazing" Elena said

"This is a really great song" Bonnie said "You should be a singer"

"God no my goal is to become a fashion designer singing is just a hobby" Caroline smiled.

"How are things with you and Tyler?" Elena asked

"Other than him leaving 200 sorry text messages and voice mails on my phone were not good and I honestly hate him…and I kind of was thinking about someone else" Caroline admitted

"You mean Klaus" Elena said

"Elena I am sorry I know it's really wrong and not fair" Caroline said

"Whoa Care listen Klaus is history if he makes you happy then I am happy for you" Elena said

"It's ok for the both of us" Bonnie said

"Are you sure?" Caroline said

"Yeah were sure" Elena smiled

"Awww Group Hug" Caroline said

The three of them group hugged. They got ready and headed to the grill

Caroline walked in and saw Tyler with Hayley she growled trying to ignore them. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see her best friend Stefan Salvatore

"Calm down we don't want a cat fight" Stefan smirked

"Oh please like I care I am here for the mike night" Caroline smiled.

"Oh don't lie" Stefan said "Everyone can see your pissed"

Caroline rolled her eyes "Enjoy your night" she headed to sit down with Elena and Bonnie as she waited for her turn.

Lots of good singers sang really good lots of people clapped then

"Please welcome Miss Mystic Falls. Caroline Forbes"

Caroline stood up and headed to the stage "This is a song called Don't get me started."

Klaus has just walked in and his eyes fell on the beautiful Caroline on stage he found a seat nearby and sat watching Caroline

Don't get me started  
It's harder to turn it off than to turn it on  
Don't get me started  
It's easier to fall apart than keep holding on  
Don't get discouraged  
'Cause you can't make out the writing on my wall  
Don't get me started

You're not ready for this, you're not ready for me  
You're not ready for anything  
You're not ready to try, you're not ready to be  
Extraordinary  
You don't know what it is, you don't know what you're  
In for 'til you're in too deep to stop

Don't get me started  
It's easier to take it off than to put it on  
Don't get me started  
You don't know what you've got 'til it's nearly gone  
I get the feeling  
That I'm the first one whoever beat you to the door  
Don't get me started

You're not ready for this, you're not ready for me  
You're not ready for anything  
You're not ready to try, you're not ready to be  
Extraordinary  
You don't know what it is, you don't know what you're  
In for 'til you're in too deep to stop

Tell me what you're running from  
Who you are or what's to come  
"cause it's not me  
Could I be the only one  
Who knows exactly what I want?

I'm ready for this, I'm ready for me  
I'm ready for anything  
I'm ready to try, I'm ready to be  
Extraordinary  
I don't know what it is  
I don't know what I'm in for 'til I'm in too deep to stop  
Don't get me started.

Klaus was surprised at how talented she is…he fell for her even more she was the first girl that ever brought the good person in him of course he never loved anyone expect for Tatia Petrova.

Caroline said thank you and went down from the stage joining her friends at the table across…

"Care Klaus is staring at you" Elena smiled

Caroline blushed causing both Bonnie and Elena to say Awww

"He's so asking you out" Bonnie said

Later on at the Forbes House.

Caroline sat in her bedroom reading a book. She was alone since her mother was working a night shift. Then she heard something fell she got up using her vampire speed to go to the living room

"Hello" she said. Then she heard a rush and turned around "I am a vampire I am not afraid to snap your neck"

She felt a tap on her shoulder then turned around and jumped seeing Klaus

"What the hell?" Caroline screams…

"I didn't mean to scare you love I wanted to leave this present for you but since you found me here" Klaus smiled handing her a box

Caroline narrowed her eyes and opened the box seeing a diamond necklace her eyes widened …

"Do you like it?" Klaus said

"I…I am speechless" Caroline smiled and her cheeks turned red

Klaus lifted her face gently and kissed her lips. Caroline didn't stop him and was surprised of how great his lips felt against hers

"Klaus" Caroline whispered his name

"What is it love?" Klaus looked into her eyes

"Thank you" Caroline smiled.

"My pleasure" Klaus said "I was wondering if you're free tomorrow"

"Umm Yeah I am" Caroline said.

"So you don't mind going out with me" Klaus smirked.

Caroline smiled at him "No I don't mind at all" she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Klaus touched her face "Goodnight Love" he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight" Caroline said.

…..

Possible Sequel. Review it please and also this song Started is originally sung by Candice Accola aka. Caroline Forbes


End file.
